STAR WARS: NINJA REBIRTH SAGA
by ran655
Summary: Due to unforeseen circumstances the Ninja world was destroyed. Now more than 10000 years later, Ninjas are about to be reborn in an unknown universe where they are about to struggle to even survive. this is the saga of Ninjas in vast Star Wars world. How they will fare only time will tell.
1. AUTHOR'S note

**STAR WARS: NINJA REBIRTH SAGA**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This is a Naruto X Star Wars story. it is also my first story ever. So, readers please go easy on me. This story is inspired by " **Naruto: Lunar Eclipse** By:  Thayerblue1 ". This is an AU set after the completion of Naruto Manga. I am using **Narutopedia** , **Wookiepedia** and **Narutofanonwiki** as references.

I don't believe myself to be good enough writer. And I am writing a story for the first time in my life. So, constructive criticism will be much appreciated. I will try my best, but if I am not doing good enough please let me know. Don't burn me. Help me, so that I can write a acceptable story.


	2. Chapter 1 : How it all began

**How it all started part** :

No one knows how the stories of a planet full of legendary warriors came into being. Many great researchers tried to unravel the mystery only to fail. But there were few facts almost every researchers and scientists knew and they somehow believed them even with the lack of any substantial evidence.

First fact was that the planet was full of supernatural human like beings who could bend the elements to their very whim. Second fact was that the planet's supernatural warriors fought in a planet wide war that somehow destroyed it's very atmosphere and killed all it's inhabitants. There exists another legend about this planet that is somewhat grim. Some says that it is a forbidden planet cursed by Gods for some reason. So whoever finds will not return ever. The historians named that unseen planet "Exsecretus Planetae" or "Cursed Planet" in Latin. However non-academic people named it after it's people's ability to bend elements. They call it "Planet ELEMENTIA".

All these legends are bound to draw the attention of some unsavory people. They tried to find the planet only to fail. However it is going to change very soon. Approximately after 10000 years after it's destruction an evil corporation that dreamt of universal domination found the first significant clue. They armed with colossal amount of money decided to capitalize on the legend. After 5 years of thorough and careful research, bribery and extortion, (which is nothing but a fancy word for blackmail) they reached a monumental breakthrough. They found an artifact, an ancient "sword hilt" which was supposed to have come from that very planet. Rumor has it that a group of researchers found the planet by accident when their spaceship somehow malfunctioned and they had to do emergency landing. But the planet environment was so hostile that they could not do much. They only found the "sword hilt" in a nearby cave. Some people believe that those researchers were cursed because they went to that planet. The reason for such belief was also because of the unexplained fate of the researchers. Just when they entered the atmosphere of a federation planet something went wrong with their ship. They crashed on the planet surface with such a great force and explosion that nothing in the ship survived except that very "sword hilt". Till now nobody could find out what went wrong. It has been 300 years since that incident.

Somehow "the hilt" came into the collection of a rich and crooked collector in corrupted planet of "Nar Shadaa". The corporation managed to get their dirty hand on the artifact. They started to research on it. They found some kind of energy residue in it. However they could not identify it. Their every attempt to identify and utilize the energy failed. They also found that the energy was poisonous to normal beings. But they also theorized that this is the very energy that the warriors of "Elementia" used to do all sorts of supernatural miracles. But after three years of failure they almost gave up.

But the greedy leaders of the corporation were not ready to give up just yet. They decided to send auto piloted drones to all the outer rim planets as a last effort to find the planet. The drones were calibrated to find the particular energy in the hilt. They were also hardwired with long range energy scanner, so that the drones could scan a planet's energy from outer atmosphere.

More than 5 years had passed since then. Even the leaders' patience was wearing thin. So, they decided to abort the operation begrudgingly despite massive loss and acclaimed it a failed project. But just then they got emergency news from the team of scientist who were in the charge of observing the reports sent by drones. The message was very short but extremely meaningful none the less. The message was , "We found it".

So, the operation started anew. A big cruiser filled with corporation militants, scientists, technicians and researchers started a journey to the planet of legend. The planet was on far side of farthest outer rim. It took 12 days to reach the planet. When they finally came to the outer atmosphere of the planet, they started to scan the planet. They found that the planet was filled with so much energy and the energy was writhing and moving like it was alive so it felt like that the planet was some kind of sentient being. The scientists were in awe. After thorough scanning they realized that the planet still was not habitable enough for living. But it was possible to stay alive because of abundant of oxygen. But what truly lacked was water and foods. The soil of the planet was still corrosive, so the plants that grow food would not be able to grow here.

There were also a few astonishing facts about this planet.

Fact 1: this planet has five times the normal gravity of a habitable planet.

Fact 2: the planet was healing. Almost at an astonishing rate. The scientific team estimated approximately 50 years for the planet to heal completely. It may take a little longer for the planet to become livable again.

But one thing was sure that the normal people could not live in this planet with such heightened gravity. So the scientists were sure that the native living in "Elementia" were naturally physically stronger than normal humans. To specifically speaking they were almost five times as strong as normal humans. The only reason researchers and scientists were even able to set foot on the planet was because of a specifically made suits that allowed them to adapt to higher gravity. But it was still extremely uncomfortable and difficult for them to even move normally let alone run or walk for that matter. Even the highly trained warriors were finding it extremely difficult to move naturally.

It took time. But a camp was eventually set up. After settling down for a few days, the scientific team set to find out everything about this planet. After several days of exploration, they found several ancient destroyed and buried settlements that they theorized would be ancient towns and cities.

The most astonishing fact about the habitats was the language these ancient people used. They realized that the language was amazingly similar to the "Japanese" language in Earth of Human world. So they were set to know everything about this mysterious planet. They found many ancient scrolls in those settlements. But many secrets were also safeguarded with deathly traps. So few people died. They took what they could and started to unravel the mystery.

First monumental knowledge was the name of the special energy that led to the discovery of this ancient world. They came to know the name of the energy was "CHAKRA", which was the same energy that some of the religion in Earth spoke of. They came to know that the ancient warriors living in "Elementia" used this energy to perform miraculous feats. They also came to realize that this Chakra was the life force of the people of this planet. Every person that lived here were born with it and they learned how to use it. Manipulating this energy these warriors could use the very elements as their weapons. They also learned what those warriors were called. They were called "NINJAS". Like the Planet Earth's version Ninjas, these warriors were also masters of shadows. Their significant jobs were Assassination and Guard duty.

They learned the names of some major settlements. Biggest ones they found were:

which translated into Hidden Leaf Village

or Hidden Cloud Village

or Hidden Sand Village

or Hidden Mist Village

or Hidden Rock Village

or Hidden Rain Village

or Hidden Waterfall Village ETC.

Soon they found that these settlements were filled with strong warriors calibrating the energy found there. They also found many Dna samples scattered all around the planet. Soon they came into theory that the Dna s with strongest energy concentration belonged to the strongest warriors. After hearing such reports, the greedy leaders of the corporation were fascinated. They ordered the scientists to find the Dna samples of the ancient warriors so that they could have their own personal super army by cloning them. So, the cloning process had started. After first few tries the cloned subjects would be revived but died very soon for their lack of control of their internal energy. The scientists realized that no one in present universe knew how to use Chakra. So, no matter how hard they tried they would always fail. As all hopes were lost, they remembered a forbidden cloning technique that would allow them to revive the Ninjas with all their memory was forbidden because the cloned subject could have less than friendly intention and it could lead to catastrophic results. However, the corporation evil ambition to rule the universe with the help of supernatural warriors outweighed the fear and uncertainties of unleashing an unknown force to the galaxy.

So, the Ninjas were about to reborn. But how this will affect the universe, only time will tell. The stories of Chakra wielding Shadow warriors are starting anew. We can only wait and see how that turns out.


End file.
